Say Good Bye
by Lala Chastela
Summary: Bila kau berfikir bahwa orang yang kau cintai sekarang tak lagi mencintaimu, terkadang kau salah. Terkadang, dia menjauhimu demi kebahagiaanmu juga. Meskipun menyakitkan, tapi inilah kenyataan yang ada.


**GOODBYE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : Haru-Haru by Big Bang**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Naruto dan Hinata, sepasang kekasih yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Mereka saling mencintai, saling memahami dan saling mendukung. Banyak pasangan yang iri bila melihat mereka. Naruto yang penuh semangat dan hyperakif dengan Hinata yang anggun dan pemalu, sungguh suatu kolaborasi yang sempurna. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda. Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata seolah-olah berusaha menjauhi Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa ya Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu sahabatnya di suatu sore yang sejuk di sebuah cafe. Pemuda berambut raven yang ditanya hanya diam sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Tanya si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Naruto menghela napas.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menjauhiku. Kenapa ya?" jawab Naruto sambil melihat ke luar jendela café. Melihat awan yang bergerak-gerak di tiup angin. Sasuke mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak tahu, kemudian menyeruput kopinya. Naruto menghela napas lagi. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya yang lain yang berambut menyerupai nanas.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru. Berharap si jenius yang satu ini dapat membantunya. Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, ia mengangkat bahunya. Naruto lalu beralih menatap pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di samping Shikamaru. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku belum bertanya Sai!" kata Naruto.

"Tapi pasti kau akan menanyakan hal yang sama bukan?" jawab Sai diiringi senyum palsunya. Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia bingung, benar-benar bingung.

"Mungkin hubungan kalian ditentang oleh keluarganya dan ia disuruh menjauh darimu?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah mendapat restu dari Neji, bahkan Hiashi-san" jawab Naruto. Ia memang sudah mendapat restu dari Hiashi dan Neji, ayah dan kakak laki-laki Hinata. Meskipun memerlukan waktu yang lama dan menghadapi bantyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengintimindasi serta melewati banyak tes dari duo Hyuuga ini.

"Hey Dobe" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Akhir-akhir ini nampaknya Hinata sering bersama dengan si Kiba" jawab Sasuke. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Apa mungkin Hinata selingkuh? Apa Hinata tidak mencintainya lagi? Naruto memikirkan banyak hal yang negatif, namun segera ditepisnya. Ia yakin Hinata masih mencintainya, ia yakin Hinata tak'kan pernah selingkuh. Ya Naruto percaya Hinata.

"Masa sih Teme? Apa kau 'tak salah lihat" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku juga sering melihat Hinata dan Kiba berduaan" kata Sai. Shikamaru mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hinata 'tak mungkin selingkuh!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Ia 'tak percaya Hinata selingkuh, tak'kan pernah percaya. Ia tahu betul siapa Hinata, Hinata tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tenanglah Naruto" bujuk Shikamaru "Kita belum tahu pasti akan hal ini, ini hanya hipotesis saja" Naruto terdiam. Ya, ini 'kan hanya dugaan sementara, belum tentu benar 'kan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki saja?" usul Sai. Semua langsung mengangguk setuju, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka lalu pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus berfikir. Perlahan, salju turun. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat salju yang turun dari langit. Ia teringat akan salju pertamanya dengan Hinata.

Naruto bergegas pulang. Sesampainya ia di rumah, ia segera menuju kamarnya. Ia mencari-cari beberapa video. Setelah menemukannya, Naruto segera menyetel salah satu video.

Di televisi, terlihat Hinata sedang tersenyum sambil berlari-lari kecil. Perlahan, terlihat salju turun. Naruto memang gemar membuat video. Sebagian besar videonya berisi tentang dia dan Hinata. Banyak kenangannya bersama Hinata yang telah ia abadikan menjadi video. Naruto tersenyum kecil 'Hinata pasti punya alasan' pikirnya dalam hati.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hari ini Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru berencana menyelidiki tentang Hinata. Mereka mengikuti Hinata diam-diam. Tidak ada hal yang aneh yang Hinata kerjakan. Mereka semua jadi bingung.

"Nampaknya Hinata biasa-biasa saja ya Teme?" bisik Naruto

"Hm.." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan penyelidikan. Namun, ada hal yang aneh. Hinata memasuki sebuah rumah sakit.

"Hee.. untuk apa Hinata ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Naruto. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng. Cukup lama mereka menunggu di luar rumah sakit itu, tiba-tiba Hinata keluar. Yang membuat mereka heran, Hinata keluar bersama Kiba. Padahal saat Hinata masuk, dia hanya sendirian. Kiba membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata, sesudah Hinata masuk Kiba juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Mobil itu pun melaju menjauh dari rumah sakit.

"Tuh 'kan Hinata nampaknya memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kiba" kata Sai.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. i..ini pasti bohong" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hinata bukan tipe wanita yang bisa dekat dengan laki-laki, Naruto. Dia saja masih sering bersikap canggung dengan kami. Tapi, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Tadi Hinata terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kiba" analisa Shikamaru. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu shock menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Naruto dan teman-temannya lalu pulang. Sesampainya di rumahnya, Naruto langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Naruto duduk di sudut ranjangnya. Tangannya memegang foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia memandang foto itu dengan tatapan hampa. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali.

"Hinata" gumamnya lirih. Ia lalu memeluk foto itu sambil menangis. Ia ingin marah, tapi untuk apa? Ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia tahu Hinata tak'kan kembali walau pun ia berteriak. Maka, Naruto hanya dapat menangis. Menangis meratapi cintanya. Menangis, seolah-olah menyalahkan takdirnya. Ia lalu melihat kaca, melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Melihat dirinya yang lemah. Namun entah mengapa, bayangan itu perlahan berubah menjadi bayangan Kiba dan Hinata. Ia muak, lalu ia memukul kaca itu dengan tangannya hingga pecah. Tangannya berdarah, namun Naruto tidak dapat merasakan sakit di tangannya. Sakit di hatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tangannya.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya lirih.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" kata Naruto kepada Kiba. Kiba memandang Naruto sebentar, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mulai mengikuti Naruto. Ia terus mengikuti Naruto hingga mereka sampai di taman belakang kampus mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang tajam Kiba. Kiba terdiam. Naruto mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Kiba.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Kiba memandang Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyukainya tapi… aku mencintainya" jawab Kiba sambil terus memandang Naruto. Naruto yang dikuasai amarah mencengkram kerah kemeja Kiba lalu memukul pipi Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata itu kekasihku?" bentak Naruto. Kiba memandang Naruto sinis.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan suara rendah.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentak Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya" jawab Kiba sambil menepis tangan Naruto lalu pergi menjauh. Naruto terdiam. 'Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Sepulang kuliah, Naruto menceritakan tentang perkataan Kiba tadi kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Berharap sahabat-sahabatnya dapat membantungya memecahkan misteri ini.

"Petunjuknya terlalu sedikit" jawab Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Sai hanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto semakin penasaran. 'Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Minggu pagi ini Naruto habiskan dengan tidur. Kepalanya masih pusing memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Hingga suara hpnya berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas Naruto menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo.. ini siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gawat Naruto! Hinata masuk UGD!" jawab Kiba dari sebrang sana. Ia terdengar sangat panic.

"A..apa? di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Naruto panic.

"Di rumah sakit xxx, cepat kesini!" kata Kiba. Naruto langsung mematikan hpnya lalu bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tersebut naik mobilnya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung menuju rusng UGD. Terliha Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai tengah duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Tenanglah Naruto" kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Naruto, kami sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata" kata Shikamaru. Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru terdiam.

"Hinata sakit kangker otak stadium 4" jawab Kiba. Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Ja..jangan bercanda" kata Naruto lirih sambil memandang mata kiba. Mencoba mencari kebohongan diantara sepasang mata coklat itu. Namun, ia tak dapat menemukannya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah pandangan yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan amarah.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu" kata Sai. Naruto akhirnya duduk. Mereka menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Kiba. Sang dokter terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

"Maaf, tapi nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong lagi" jawab sang dokter. Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

"I..itu bohong 'kan dok?" tanya Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Maaf" jawab sang dokter. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Ingin ia berteriak, namun suaranya tak dapat keluar sama sekali. Kiba hanya terdiam di tempatnya, ia terlihat sangat terguncang.

"Dokter tolong beritahu keluarga Hyuuga tentang kematian Hinata" kata Kiba.

"Maaf, bukannya saya ingin ikut campur tapi menapa hanya adik yang mengantar gadis tadi ke sini?" tanya sang dokter pada Kiba.

"Karena" Kiba terdiam sejenak "Hanya saya yang tahu tentang penyakitnya" sekarang Naruto tahu apa maksud perkataan Kiba tempo hari.

"Naruto" Kata Kiba sambil melihat Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin Hinata tunjukan padamu" lanjutnya.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kiba menyerahkan sebuah video pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Dokter boleh saya meminjam televisi dan pemutar video rumah sakit sebentar saja?" tanya Kiba pada sang dokter.

"Tentu saja dik" jawab sang dokter. Sang dokter pun mengantar mereka berlima ke suatu ruangan yang terdapat pemutar videonya. Kiba mulai memasukkan video tersebut. Perlahan muncul gambar Hinata yang memakai baju pasien.

"Naruto-kun mungkin saat kau melihat video ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Maaf selama ini aku membohongimu" perlahan Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti jadi, terpaksa aku berbohong, maaf ya" Hinata lalu membuka matanya.

"Aku ingat saat kita pertama bertemu, saat kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu, kencan pertama kita, video pertama kita, aku ingat semuanya. Namun, saat aku mengingat semua itu, hatiku terasa sakit. Karena aku tahu, aku tak'kan bisa bersama denganmu lagi"

"Aku.. se..sebenarnya aku i..ingin sisa hidupku kulewati de..dengan Naruto-kun, ta..tapi aku tahu bahwa itu a..akan me..menyakiti Naruto-kun, ja..jadi a..aku menjauh" sekarang terlihat Hinata menangis lalu ia terbatuk-batuk. Ia terbatuk cukup lama, lalu perlahan terlihat darah mulai membasahi bibir dan kausnya.

"Ma..maaf Na..Naruto-kun. Se..selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, me..meskipun a..aku tahu se..sekarang kau pa…pasti mem..benciku ta..tapi aa…aku ingin kau t..tahu bahwa aku… aku… aku mencintaimu" video itu pun berakhir, Naruto menangis lagi. Kali ini tangisannya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sekarang ia tahu alasan mengapa Hinata menjauhinya. Sekarang ia tahu kebenaran yang ada. Sekarang ia tahu, apa beban yang selama ini Hinata tanggung sendirian.

**-THE END-**

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Idenya tuh dari lagunya Big Bang yang judulnya Haru-haru. Maaf kalo judul lagunya salah, lah wong Cuma pernah liat sekali doang toh *author dirajam* kalo gak salah yang jadi Naruto tuh G-Dragon ya? Bener gak Cha? *nanya ke sepupu yg ngefens sama Big Bang* *Icha: "Khan dah aku kasih tauuu….! Masa lupa!"* trus kalo gak salah judulnya tuh day after day ya? Bener gak? *ditimpuk* maaf kalo masih banyak miss typo di mana-mana and yang terakhir review please? ^^**


End file.
